


Lucario is Caught in Between!

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Crossdressing, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slashy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a Lucario falls in love with a Rapidash and gets a Zebstrika jealous? Read and find out! Rapidash(M)/Lucario(M)/Zebstrika(M). A Two-Part Valentine's Day Special. Rated for sex, cursing, use of sex toys, cross-dressing, alcohol, and yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: In a modern world of Pokemon!

Part One:

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boy and girls! Welcome to Dreamland Circus, the greatest show on earth. Come one, come all! Step right up! Step right up! You won't believe your eyes behind this curtain. Witness something you never seen before, heard before, or even dreamt before. The most amazing show in all the land! Gather around! Gather around! Don't be shy! Come and see the show. Gurrantee no misfortunes or disappoints. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ah, but perhaps a special dish of bizarre with a side of wonder. From beyond your greatest fyntasties to where your most wild imaginations can take you, Dreamland Circus is the place for your wondering eyes to see this spectacle of laughs, surprises, and fun. So sit back, relax, and fasten your seatbelts! It's going to be a bumpy ride... to the other side." 

XXXX

Dreamland Circus is a world-famous traveling circus that brings endless joy and amusement to Pokemon of all ages. It has all the best clowns, acrobats, trapeze acts, musicians, hoopers, tightrope-walkers, jugglers, unicyclists, and other stunt-oriented artists from around the world. Including a ton of Daredevil-stunt acts and sideshows to see. But the main star attraction is none other then the incrediblly beautiful, singing and dancing ballerina known as "The Gorgeous Gloria". Gloria the Lucario is the most beautiful and talented Pokemon in the whole world! She grew up in Russia, where she took some lessons in balle at a private school and begin singing her heart out for the entire country to hear. She is a very gifted singer and dancer. Everyone who knew her can tell that she was born to sing and dance. One night, she was performing at one of the private school's most exclusive plays. Because of her special talents, the play was a complete suscess. Everyone loved it! It just so happens that the ringmaster of Dreamland Circus was among the applauding audience. He has been watching Gloria's performance this whole time. He was so impressed with her natural-born gift and her elegant beauty that he offered her to join his circus, making a honest promise that he'll make her a star. Gloria wasn't so sure about wasting her talent on some pitiful circus, but to finally have someone famous recognized her talent is a dream come true. So she left her homeland behind for fame and fortune. She became a sensation over night, winning the hearts of millions with her beautiful voice and amazing dance. All around the world, many people came to Dreamland Circus just to see "The Gorgeous Gloria" sing and dance. Gloria received so many adoring fans with her flawless beauty, her amazing talents, and all the ballerina outfits (which she made herself) she always wore that was inspired by the lolita-fashion. Men want to meet her. Women want to be her. Gloria has been famous for her singing and dancing over the past few years. It's pretty clear that Gloria, without a doubt, has the perfect life. But there is a dark and kinky secret that the ballerina is hiding. A secret that nobody except Gloria and some of her closest friends knows about.

"She" is actually a "He". Yep, you guess it! Gloria is a male Lucario dress up as a female Lucario. It's been that way for as long as he could remember. His real name is Gregory Slovowich, but he changed it to Gloria when he decided that he wanted to explore his "femmine side" at the age of thirteen. He's not into rough things that a regular boy would like. He's much more into delicate things like colorful flowers, pretty outfits, dazzling jewelry, cute ribbons, and styling shoes. He also loves to do balle and sing a lot. He always dream of being a cross-dressing preformer who sings and dances on stage in front of a real, live audience. To be admired by billions of men. To be the envy of billions of women. To be showered by so many red roses. To hear the lovely sound of people applauding after the performance. To live the life of money and luxury. To be the most beautiful woman he was meant to be. To be adored by endless crowds of fans. To get into the dangers of a male dress up as a female. To go for the thrill of cross-dressing without getting caught. To be loved and cherished like a goddess. That's what he truly wanted. It's what he always wanted. Why bother being a boy when you were suppose to be a girl on the day you were born? Ever since he was little, Gregory always felt more like a girl then a boy. Why? Maybe because he rather play with dolls instead of toy cars. Maybe because he prefer beauty over broads. Or maybe he was born with a female mind trapped inside a male body. Whatever the reason, he was definately meant to be a young and beautiful girl. That's why he started cross-dressing at the age of thirteen. He's got the femmine male body for it. He has the cute femmine looks. He has the perfect femmine behavior. He has the firm femmine attitude. And he does look pretty in a dress and high-heeled shoes. Especially with those super cute laced ribbons on his neck, wrists, ankles, and appendages. So why not? It's perfect for him! Cross-dressing is what he really enjoys doing besides singing and dancing. He abandoned the name "Gregory" and became the beautiful, talented Gloria. His parents didn't approve of his lifestyle. He was a complete disgrace to the family name! What would their neighbors think when they find out that one of Mr. and Mrs. Slovowich's sons was a cross-dresser? They'll be the laughing stock to the entire village! So they kicked him out of the house and threw him on the streets. Hmph! Some supportive family they turned out to be. Since then, Gloria has been through some rough times during high school and graduation. He had to work many jobs to get the money to support himself, his lifestyle, and his life-long dream of being a singing and dancing ballerina. He even has to sell out his body to rich studs and scumbags in order to get some extra cash for his balle lessons at the private school he was able to attend because of his extremely good grade he made back at high school. When the day he met the ringmaster of Dreamland Circus came, Gloria was so excited that he could just burst with joy! He could hardly believe what has just happened. His wish has finally been granted. He was going to be a star! It's like the weight of the world has finally lifted off his body. Life in the circus is no walk on the beach, but it's a fresh start. That's how he became the famous, beautiful circus ballerina that the entire world know and loved. It's not easy keeping his dirty past and his true self a secret. But still, it was all worth it. Only his most trusted friends knew of his secret. Even his German boyfriend, Rammstein, knows about this dark and kinky secret that the ballerina is hiding. 

Rammstein is a Rapidash that looks like a very muscular horse furry. He's been performing at the circus as a fully-trained fire-eating acrobatic strongman for many, many years. He also developed a kind and loving relationship with Gloria. Before he joined Dreamland Circus, Rammstein spend the days at his homeland (Germany) working extremely hard on his strapping body to keep it in excellent shape. He does sometimes show off his incredible speed, strength, and agility to the ladies. He use to have a job as a stripper at some late night club, exposing his superior godlike nakedness. Til he have to leave the country because he was wanted on twenty accounts of selling illegal drugs. Every single night, he would have a one-night-stand with a woman or a man after he gets off from work. Sometimes he does it with women, but mostly it would be men with him being the top. There is nothing he loved more then sex and dominance. It's all just a wild ride going deeper and deeper into the edge of craziness. He loves the thrill of being the one to give out massive pleasure. His hot body and his golden rod are his tools to give a man or a woman the ultimate sexual experience. He thought that sex is the most important thing in the whole world. He even still have intense sex with some men and women when he joined the Dreamland Circus just to impress everyone with his multiple talents. Nothing else matters to him. Not even love. But that all changed when he met Gloria, slowly begin to developed a special bond with the jackal as he soon fall madly in love with him. From then on, Rammstein realised how foolish he have been. Sex is only enjoyable when you're doing it with the one you truly love. But waiting til either you or the person you loved is ready can make the experience even more magicial. That's why Rammstein and Gloria decide to have a slow yet caring relationship over the years they spent together at the circus. They both had sex before with other people, but they agreed to take the relationship slow to see how it turns out. 

It's been five years now, and their relationship has been doing very well. Honestly, those two Pokemon have so much in common! They both like gothic horror films. They both like hiking in the mountains. They both love working-out to stay in good shape. They both like Japanese street fashion. They both do yoga. They both like French cuisine. They both like to dress to impress. They were both rejected by their families. They both love dancing. They both like to hold hands in public. They both enjoy listening to classical music. None of them are afraid to be themselves around each other. They both experience hard times in their lives. They both like tropical island getaways. They both enjoy cooking. Neither of them of them are afraid to express themselves despite what other people think. They both love sushi. And they both like gardening. They're perfect for each other! But most of all, they love each other for who they are despite their past. Gloria loves everything about his studded Rapidash. Rammstein is just a hunky chunk of gorgeousness! He can lift so many heavy weights with only one hand. He can do lots of push-ups and sit-ups without breaking a sweat. He can even run faster then the wind! He's very brave. He's really handsome. He's also kind and very sensitive. That is Gloria's big, macho man who has a heart of gold. Rammstein cherished his glamorous Lucario. Gloria is just a goddess-like beauty! He dances a lot better then a professional dancer. He sings like an angel. He's so generous. He's great with kids. He's very fashionable. He's really creative. He's extremely cute. He's also helpful and very smart. That is Rammstein's beautiful, talented, and remarkably bright super star. The two of them are a match made in heaven. There is no doubt that they're meant for each other, and that they're going to be together forever. That's why Gloria decides to turn his relationship with Rammstein up a notch. He wants to have sex with his german hottie so badly, and he can't wait any longer. Rammstein wasn't so sure if he should take his relationship with Gloria to the next level. But his Russian beauty persuade him otherwise. So this will be the first time that Gloria and Rammstein made love to each other, and they both knew what special day to do it on. 

It was on the night of Valentine's Day, a few hours after Dreamland Circus has just performed its biggest show yet. Everyone has either went to their trailers, cleaning up after the show, putting up equipment, or working on some maintance before closing the big tent. They soon closed everything up as all the lights went out. Everyone is where he or she should be. All except for two Pokemon.

When no one was looking, Gloria and Rammstein sneak into one of the back rooms of the big tent. The room has hay all over the place. There was stacks of hay that lined the room, and there was even a big amount of hay that covered the entire ground. But the two Pokemon didn't seem to mind. It was quite, safe, calm, and secure. This will be the perfect place for their love-making. This is where they will have sex for the first time in years, and no one will ever know of their wrongful deed. 

For the past hour and fifty minutes, they have been dining on a romantic pinic that they made together. They drink plenty of wine and had some chocolate swiss cake for dessert. There was some mild flirting and a little sexual teasing due to the drunkness caused by the amount of wine that they drink. But that was just a mere warm-up of what is to come. 

Now Gloria and Rammstein are cuddling with each other on their pinic blanket in the light of their lantern. (Don't worry, the lantern runs on batteries.) Gloria is wearing a black and pink lolita dress. He is also wearing pink and black laced ribbons on his neck, wrists, ankles, and appendages. Rammstein is wearing a white button down shirt, brown pants, and a black leather belt with a gold buckle. (A horse furry like him has fingers with no nails, hooves instead of feet, and is very muscular. Think of Rammstein as a very muscular horse furry version of a Rapidash.) He also has three golden earrings on his left ear and two golden earrings on the right ear. 

The two Pokemon snuggled against each other with delicate care as they admired one another. Rammstein gently rubbed the jackal's back as he kissed him on the forehead. Gloria smiled as he nuzzled his nose against the horse's neck, wagging his tail happily. The two Pokemon were locked together in a loving embrace as they stare at each other with long-lasting expressions of compassion and tenderness in their crimson red eyes. It was a moment of true love. A love that was meant to be. A love that is bound by the unbreakable shackles of lust and sin. A love that will never go away. A love that will remain til the end of time. This has, and always will be, love's truest form.

"You're so beautiful, Gloria." Rammstein said in German accent as he gently stroked the jackal's head. "Your eyes shine like precious gems, your fur is as soft as the petals of a flower, and your curved body is breathtaking. I have never before in my life met someone as beautiful as you. You're one in a million."

"Aw, that is so sweet of you to say!" Gloria said in his Russian accent as he blushed a little while tracing a finger all over the horse's chest, wagging his tail with joy. "Although, Rammstein, you're not so bad yourself."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. None of the other men I met before could possibly be as good-looking as you. Your mane is long and gorgeous. Your eyes are as pretty as the color of blood. And to top it off, you're billion times more stronger then my papa. Your body is absolutely flawless!"

"Getting my body in this shape wasn't easy. It takes hard work and serious devotion to look this good."

"I'm completely sure that all the work you did pay off, and your body is living proof of it."

"I guess you're right. It was definately worth it to be more handsome then a god. Did I forget to mention how cute you look in that dress? I don't know why, but it's young male Lucario like you who wear dresses that turn me on the most."

"Oh, my hunky strongman, you're such a charmer!"

"You know me too well, my darling ballerina. You always have."

"Who can blame me? You have been my boyfriend for years. I have to know everything about my future husband."

"Just like I have to know everything about my future wife."

"Exactly."

"That's my girl. Always giving out good advice."

"You know me so much."

"That's why I'm the boy of your dreams."

"And I'm the girl of your dreams."

"You ready to have some fun?"

"Of course I am! I have been waiting for this moment all my life. I'll do whatever you want me to do, baby. Oh, your body makes me so horny that I can't stand it!"

"Let me show you what it looks like without clothes."

Rammstein gave the jackal a quick and tender kiss as he got up on his hooves. He then stood where the jackal could see him as he started to undress. First he undid the buttons on his shirt and slowly took it off very sexily as he exposed his beefy arms, broad shoulders, sturdy chest, and incredible 8-pack. Gloria was so amazed by the horse's upper body that he started barking happily as he wagged his tail with rapid speed. Rammstein chuckled as he undone the belt's buckle and took the belt off as he dropped it to the ground. He then undid his pants and slide it off in a sexy way as he kicked it aside. Now all that's left are his gray boxers. He started pulling it down real slow and suddenly stopped a few inches below the waist. Gloria growled with anger as he demanded that the horse take those boxers off this instant! Rammstein, amused by the jackal's cute reaction, took his boxers off as instructed. He was now completely naked. His legs are as strong as his arms, he has a nice butt, and he has a beautifully huge 19.5-inch member hanging between his legs. Gloria felt a bit lusty from looking at the horse's massive cock. A bulge soon build up in the silkly panties he wore, but he didn't let his boyfriend see it just yet. He was really impressed with the horse's lower body. Who knew that his boyfriend was much more hottier naked? 

"Wow, Rammstein, your body looks amazing!" Gloria exclaimed as he crawled on his knees (straight towards the horse) and grabbed hold of the horse's dick with both paws, admiring every inch of it. "You have the body of a Roman god. Out of all the guys I met and fucked, you're a trillion times more hottier then all of them combined! You also have a perfect length on you. It's so big and long! I have never seen anything this majestic before. Oh... it feels so sticky and firm... I can feel it getting hard already by my touch... do you like it when I touch you there, big boy?"

"Your touch always feel so good, Gloria." Rammstein said as he smiled, proud of his throbbing manhood. "I guess this big guy here was too eager to meet you. I wouldn't blame him. You're just so damned beautiful, babe."

"Well, I don't want to keep you and your friend waiting. My friend down there is dying to meet yours, and he's a bit eager himself."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get undress so the four of us can have some fun, my little buttercup."

"Your wish is my command, my prince charming."

Gloria raise up on his feet and took a few steps back so that the horse can see him undress. He started undoing some buttons and untying some strings as he slowly took off his dress very sexily like, giving the horse a cute wink as he blow him a kiss. Then his dress slide down to the ground as he gently kicked it aside. The only thing left on the jackal that is keeping the horse from claiming his soon-to-be-lover are the silky, black thong with pink lace. Rammstein tried his best to keep his self-control at a high level, but Gloria wasn't going to allow it. The jackal smirked as he turned around, bend over, and slowly slide his panties down as he wagged his tail in a seductive way. Soon his panties was completely off as he revealed his cute, round, and delicate bottom. Rammstein cursed under his breath as his swollen length became more harder then ever, endlessly dripping with pre-cum. Gloria giggled while covering his mouth with a paw. Then he went back up as he turned back around to face the horse, threw his panties at the horse as the horse caught it on time, and show off his hardened 6.8-inch member to the horse.

"What do you think, snicker-doodle?" Gloria asked as he stood in a sexy pose, spinning around a little as he showed the horse his entire beautifully slim femmine-like body. "Do I look good?"

"You look fantastic, sweetie-pie." Rammstein said as he put the jackal's panties aside, walked up to the jackal, wrap his muscular arms around the jackal, and examined every part of the jackal's angelic body with hungry eyes, his horniness overpowering him. "You're even more beautiful then I can ever imagine. The sight of your body is making it hard for me to resist throwing you to the ground and fucking you right now."

"How about less talking and more fucking, honey-bunch?"

"Yes, my gorgeous goddess!"

So the two Pokemon begin kissing each other passionately as they embraced one another, crossing each others slender members. Gloria gently stroked the horse's muscular chest and waist as he caress every single ab while still kissing the horse. He then started rubbing the horse's erection as he traced his tongue all over the horse's lips, demanding for entrance. Rammstein smirked as he obeyed, his tongue now dualing with the jackal's. He traced both hands down the jackal's back and towards the jackal's bottom as his hands started rubbing and squeezing it, receiving a soft moan from the jackal. Gloria pulled the horse deeper into the kiss as he started humping the horse's erection violently. Rammstein moaned and groaned through the kiss as he continued to make-out with the jackal, squeezing the jackal's bottom roughly with both hands. The two Pokemon kept on kissing each other as they hold one another in their warm and comforting embrace, their tongues gracefully dancing together in the lustful heat of their undying passion. 

Gloria soon break up the kiss as he licked and nibbled on the horse's right ear (and then did the same thing to the horse's left ear), making the horse groaned a bit as his body trembled. He then went to licking and sucking the horse's neck as he gently rubbed the horse's waist up and down, causing the horse to moaned softly as he held his head back. He immediately started licking, sucking, and kissing every part of the horse's strapping body. From the horse's shoulders to the horse's arms. From the horse's arms to the horse's sides. From the horse's sides to the horse's chest. From the horse's chest to the horse's waist. Gloria was just licking, sucking, and kissing the horse's entire god-like body like it was his favorite ice cream as he caress every part of it with his paws, worshiping his soon-to-be-lover's beauty as if his life depended on it. Rammstein just stood there as he enjoy watching the jackal go crazy all over his naturally stunning body. That Lucario is so adorable when he gets completely ecstastic over the Rapidash's body. 

Gloria kept on doing what he was doing til he finally reached the horse's hardened member as he sit down upon his knees, looking at it with lust-filled eyes as he licked his lips in such blissful desire. He went to kissing the member gently on its head at first. Then he started licking up, down, and all around the member as he gently rub and squeeze the ball-sack. Rammstein groaned deeply as he place a hand on the jackal's head, petting him there as a sign that saids that he's doing great so far. Gloria smiled as he licked up the horse's swollen length and swirled his tongue around the head, licking its dripping slit tensely as he tasted pre-cum. Then he took the whole 19.5-inch in his mouth as he began bobbing his head up and down while pinching one of the balls of the ball-sack before doing that to the other. Rammstein gasped as he begin moaning uncontrolably, holding his head back as he breathe heavily. Gloria sucked and sucked on the horse's cock like a pro as he massaged the horse's ball-sack, receiving endless moans and groans of pure pleasure from the horse. He sometimes takes a break from the sucking by removing his mouth from the hardened member and stroking it smoothly as he swirled his tongue around the head, but then quickly went back to sucking the member as hard as he could. Rammstein continued to moaned loudly as he squeezed the fur on the jackal's head, just a few moments away from his rapturous orgasm. Gloria knew that the horse was growing extremely close to his climax. So he started picking up the pace as he begin sucking the horse's massive dick wildly. He sucked the member like a super vaccum as he roughly squeezed the ball-sack. Rammstein moaned louder and louder til he finally came into the jackal's mouth as he arched his back, biting his bottom lip. He explode a huge amount of cum inside the jackal's mouth. There was so much cum that Gloria wasn't able to swallow it all at once. He quickly removed his mouth from the horse's soften member as he choked a little on some of the cum, spilling some on his fur and the rest on the ground. Rammstein was so blissfully high from his most biggest orgasm that he couldn't even hear the jackal coughing as he tried to regain his breath. He soon snapped out of his orgasmic high when he noticed the jackal choking on his cum. 

"Gloria, are you alright?" He asked with concern. "Do you need a drink of water? I can go get you some water right now if you want."

It took Gloria a while to catch his breath. But then he looked up at the horse and smiled that really cute smile of his like he always do, licking the cum off his lips as he barked with joy. That Rapidash is so overprotective about the Lucario. He would do anything to help him and keep him safe. Gloria loves Rammstein, but he doesn't want him to worry so much. He hates to see his love so upset.

"No, Rammstein, I'm fine." He said in a cheerful yet reassuring tone as he wagged his tail happily. "All I did was choke on some of your delicious cum, but I'll be OK. How was I, baby? Did I do it right?"

"You were wonderful, sugar-lumps." Rammstein said as he smiled and gently stroked the jackal's head, glad that his love is OK. "That was the best blowjob that I ever had! You were ten times better then those twin Weaviles I use to date years back at my homeland, and they both have huge tits."

"Thank you! I'm so happy that you liked it. It's not always easy giving out an awesome blowjob. After all, it does take years of practice to really give out a perfectly good blowjob." 

"Well now it's your turn to be pleasured. Are you ready?"

"You know it!"

"Good."

Rammstein picked the jackal up and hold him in a cradeling position as he kissed him passionately. Gloria kissed the horse back as he wrapped his arms around the horse's neck, his tongue soon dualing with the horse's. Rammstein carried the jackal to the nearest pile of hay as he continued to make-out with his soon-to-be-lover. Then he gently laid him down on the hay pile as he break up the kiss, affectionately rubbing his nose against the jackal's. Gloria giggled as he give the horse a gentle kiss on the cheek before seductively licking the horse's other cheek as it caused the horse to tremble a bit. Then he caress the horse's face with both paws as he affectionately rubbed his face against the horse's, giving the horse a quick and tender kiss. Rammstein smiled as he gently stroked the jackal's right thigh, making the jackal shiver with delight. Then he started sucking and kissing the jackal's neck before nibbling on it as he gently stroked the jackal's chest, tracing his fingers through silky-soft fur. Gloria's entire body trembled as he moaned softly. Rammstein chuckled as he started licking up and down the jackal's waist, causing the jackal to moaned louder then before as he arched his back to this sinful touch.

"Oh please, baby, hurry up and fuck me!" Gloria begged as he made a sad but cute whimper. "Fuck me harder then any man you fucked before! I need your body. I need it so badly! I want to feel your big, long meat stick inside me! I want to ride you all night long. I don't care if you want to be gentle or not. Just fuck me as hard as you can! I don't know how much longer I can take! I need you inside me now! My ass is yours to take! Please!"

"Calm down, my little pudding-pop." Rammstein said in a soothing voice that sent ecstastic chills down the jackal's spine as he caress the jackal's face. "Patience is a virtue. We'll become attached together in our love soon. But for now, I have something that will advanced your pleasures. Wait right here."

Rammstein got off the jackal, walked back to the pinic basket, crotched down on his legs, and started searching through the pinic basket for something. Gloria was confused at first. He didn't know what his boyfriend was looking for. There couldn't possibly be anything else in there besides leftover wine and leftover chocolate cake. Gloria should know. He set up the pinic basket himself. Could his boyfriend put something in that basket while he wasn't looking? That would be down right sneaky... but also kind of hot. Gloria was completely unaware of what the horse has in store for him. Soon realization finally came to him as he saw the horse got out four strange items. First, Rammstein got out a bottle of icy-cold lube. Then he got out a big and long vibrator with a switch that has three levels of vibrations; low, medium, and high. After that, he got out a really nice fleshlight. Last but not least, he got out a mini vibrator that can be turn on if you twist it. Not only is this an interesting surprise for Gloria, it's also making him more horny then ever!

"Are those for me, Rammstein?" Gloria asked in a sexy tone as he wagged his tail seductively. "You must have planned this all along, have you? Am I really your special girl?" 

"You'll always be my special girl, Gloria." Rammstein said as he grabbed all four kinky items, stood up, turned around, walked towards the hay pile, sit down next to the jackal, and put the four items where he can reached them. "I have been preparing for this night ever since we first met. You're the best thing that has ever happen to me. When I first lay eyes on you, I instantly knew that you were the one. You were different from all the other guys and girls in my life. All they want from me is a good, quick fuck. But you're nothing like them. What you really want is to be my companion. You liked me for me, and that's all I ever want from anyone that I encountered. I was so desparate to be with you that I never leave your side til you agree to go out with me."

"I remember that. You were always giving me gifts, writing me love letters, and spending me flowers after the show. My friends thought you were an annoying, crazy stalker that shouldn't be trusted. But I fell madly in love with you from how well you've treated me. You have such a sweet and compassionate personality, and I couldn't resist your devilish charm."

"You inspired me to make a change and become a better person. If it weren't for you, I still be throwing my life away for drugs and sex. I knew from then on that you are my one true love. I love you from the depths of my heart, my enchanting angel. And I want to make this Valentine's Day perfect for you."

"It's already perfect because I got you. I love you too, my handsome stud. I am yours forever. My body is now ready for your golden touch."

Rammstein smiled as he give the jackal a quick and passionate kiss. He then grabbed both the vibrator and the bottle of lube as he opened the bottle, squirt some lube on the vibrator, put the bottle of lube aside, and rubbed the lube all over the vibrator. He carefully positioned the vibrator to the jackal's entrance as he waited for the jackal's approval. Gloria nodded for the horse to proceed further as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact. Rammstein gently pushed the vibrator into the jackal's entrance with slow but steady movement. Gloria yelped in pain as he felt the vibrator going inside him completely. But then he started to relax as he slowly adjusted to the vibrator. Rammstein waited paitently for the jackal to be fully adjusted to the vibrator before turning the vibrator on, switching it to low. Gloria moaned softly as he felt the delicate vibrations run throughout his entire entrance. He had played with dildos and fleshlights, but he had never used a vibrator before. The chance to finally used one was quite exciting. Gloria kept on moaning as the vibrations caused by the vibrator run all over the walls of his entrance and through his "sweet spot". He was completely buried in his ever-lasting ecstasy. His head was held back. His eyes were shut tight. His toes were clutched. His paws were squeezing on some hay. Most of all, his hardened member was endlessly dripping with pre-cum. Rammstein watched the jackal with amusement as he got a extremely hard erection from watching. Now it's time to spice things up a bit.

Rammstein turned the vibrator's switch to medium as the vibrator soon started to shake rapidly, spending smooth vibrations throughout the jackal's entrance at a much more faster speed. Gloria moaned loudly as he squeezed hard on the hay for dear life, his swollen length oozing with pre-cum like a volcano ready to explode. He was so overwhelmed by such blissful pleasure that he didn't noticed his boyfriend picking up the mini vibrator and turning it on with a simple twist. Rammstein smirked as he started rubbing the mini vibrator up and down the jackal's 6.8-inch member, causing the jackal to moaned and groaned endlessly as his whole body trembled. He rubbed the mini vibrator all over the jackal's dick, the head of the dick, and the ball-sack as it spend massive vibrations throughout the jackal's entire genatailia. Gloria moaned louder and louder as he arched his back, gripping the hay as hard as he can. He was in utter bliss. It's like he has died and gone to vibrating heaven. It was the most magical, sensational sex experience he has ever had in his entire lifetime! He should start using vibrators more often.

Suddenly, without warning, Rammstein switch the vibrator to high. Now the vibrator was shaking violently, spending colossal vibrations all over the walls of the jackal's entrance and through his "sweet spot". Gloria started screaming with ecstastic bliss as the multiple vibrations rocked both his entrance and his hardened member like an earthquake. He laid there helplessly as he was consumed by the exotic pleasures caused by his boyfriend rubbing the shaking mini vibrator all over his very sensitive length and the vibrator shaking wildly inside him, moaning and groaning as loud as he could. He screamed louder and louder til he finally reached his climax.

"Oh, shit!" Gloria shouted as he screamed in ecstasy at the top of his lungs, cumming all over the horse's face. 

He flipped back onto the hay as he tried to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was completely high from his incredible orgasm. So high that he had a glassy-eyed stare, looking up at nothing like he was in some kind of a daze. Meanwhile, Rammstein pulled the vibrator out of the jackal's entrance and turned it off as he put it aisde along with the mini vibrator that he has already turned off. He wiped up some of the jackal's cum off his face and feel the sticky substance upon his hand, smiling at the mess that his little ballerina made. 

"Naughty girl, Gloria, you just covered my face with your cum." Rammstein said as he tasted the cum off his fingers, licking his lips with such satisfaction. "But your cum is really good. It's as sweet as milk and honey."

"Sorry, Rammstein, I couldn't control myself." Gloria said as he soon snapped out of his high and sit up straight, giggling while covering his mouth with a paw. "I didn't mean to cum all over your beautiful face. How very rude of me! Here... let me clean it for you... handsome..."

The jackal begin licking his own cum off the horse's face as he wagged his tail happily. He licked and licked every single drop of it in order to clean up the face of his gorgeous strongman, his 6.8-inch member slowly getting hard from the taste of himself. The horse laughed a lot as he got tickled by the jackal's wet, slobbery tongue. He was quite impressed with how well the jackal can clean up anyone's face in a jiffy. Gloria kept on licking til he got the last drop of cum off the horse's face. He then laid back down in a sexy pose as he wagged his tail seductively, licking his cum-covered lips clean before making a joyful bark. Rammstein chuckled as he got on top of the jackal and kissed him passionately. Gloria kissed the horse back as he embraced him, wagging his tail with such graceful speed. 

The two Pokemon kissed each other over and over again as they explored each others bodies, their tongues swirling around one another. They continued to make-out for the next few minutes until the need for oxygen finally came in, breaking up the kiss. Gloria pouted a bit because he was really disappointed that the kiss has to be over so soon. But he was soon cheered up by the horse with a gentle stroke on the cheek and a kiss on the forehead. Rammstein grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly used it to prepare himself and the jackal. Then he stood up upon his knees as he gently flipped the jackal over, placed the jackal on all fours, firmly grabbed hold of the jackal's cute bottom, and carefully positioned his 19.5-inch member to the jackal's entrance. He smirked as he begin teasing the jackal's entrance with the head of his monster-sized rod, causing the jackal's entire body to tremble. He gently rubbed his member's head all over the jackal's loose hole as he pushed it in then pulled it out again and again. Gloria moaned soflty as he squeezed some hay among the hay pile, breathing at an accelerating rate. This is it! This is the big moment right here! After all the sexual teasing and the playful messing around over the years, these two can finally get to be "real" lovers. 

"Come on, Rammstein, don't tease me." Gloria said with a voice filled with excitement as he wagged his tail rapidly, almost touching the horse's chin. "You know how much I hate to wait. Stick it in me already!"

"As you wished, my love." Rammstein said as he prepared to enter the jackal in one swift thurst. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, baby."

"That's a good, little Lucario."

With that, Rammstein pushed himself into the jackal as quickly as possible, extremely careful not to hurt his precious flower. Gloria gasped as he felt the entire 19.5-inch go inside him completely, shivering in ecstasy. Rammstein moaned softly as he felt the jackal's warm, tight ass surround his massive cock. He waited long enough for the jackal to get fully adjusted to his swollen length. Then he started bucking his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm as he received endless screams of blissful pleasure coming from the jackal. He pushed in and pulled out repeatedly with an outstanding pace, stabbing the jackal's "sweet spot" in each thurst. Gloria moaned and groaned loudly as he praised the horse's gigiantic dick, begging for his boyfriend to go faster. Rammstein obeyed as he speed up the pace. He moved in and out of his beautiful maiden with lightning speed as he hit the jackal's "sweet spot" again and again with great force, groaning like a beast in heat as he pounded the jackal's ass as if it were minced meat. Gloria screamed louder and louder with ecstastic rapture as he endlessly received brutal thursts from his majestic steed, gripping the hay for dear life. This is the best sex that both these two Pokemon have ever had! Sure they had sex with other Pokemon in the past, but nothing can compare to the most lovely intercourse that they, together, are experiencing at this very moment. Why didn't they have sex with each other years ago? This is paradise!

Rammstein stopped all of a sudden, making the jackal growled in frustration. He wrapped his arms around the jackal's waist and gently pulled the jackal straight towards him as he sit the jackal up on his manhood, causing the jackal to shudder upon every movement. He picked up the fleshlight and slide it on the jackal's hardened member. He went back to moving in and out of the jackal as he gently stroked the jackal's chest with one hand while sliding the fleshlight up and down on the jackal's swollen length with the other. Gloria moaned endlessly as he wrapped his one of his arms around the horse's neck while feeling up and down repeatedly on both the horse's pumped-up chest and sweaty 8-pack with a free paw, riding the horse's monster-sized penis as if there was no tomorrow. Rammstein chuckled as he licked the side of the jackal's face after nibbling on one of the jackal's ears. Gloria smirked as he licked the horse's left cheek seductively before pulling him into an intense French kiss. Rammstein begin making-out with the jackal as he continued to pound the jackal's ass while smoothly stroking the jackal's entire 6.8-inch with the fleshlight, his tongue wrestling with the jackal's.

The two Pokemon kept on making-out passionately as they made steamy-hot love to each other, their tongues gracefully dancing together in the light of the lantern. Gloria soon broke up the super hot and wet kiss as he went back to screaming in ecstasy, holding his head back as he held on to his lover with all his might. Rammstein gently kissed the jackal's left shoulder as he thurst himself in and out of the jackal in a repeating rhythm, stroking his lover's cock with the fleshlight wildly. Gloria screamed louder then ever as he bit his bottom lip, riding the horse's huge length like a madman. Rammstein suddenly put the fleshlight aside and put the jackal back on all fours as he went back to fucking the jackal doggie-style.

The two Pokemon's moans and groans echoed throughout the room as they both grew closer to their climax. Gloria screamed louder and louder til he finally came a big puddle of cum below, arching his back as he screamed to the heavens above. Rammstein kept on bucking his hips back and forth at an accelarating pace as he too was a few steps away from his mighty orgasm. But then a idea hatch up in his mind as a devilish grin spread across his face. He immediately pulled out of the jackal, causing the jackal to fell forward upon the pool of his own cum in exhaustion. He then started jacking himself off at an alarming rate as he moaned louder and louder in rapturous pleasure, getting closer and closer to his climax.

"Fuck!" Rammstein cursed under his breath as he moaned loudly, cumming all over the jackal's back.

He continued to stroke his stunning manhood until he can't cum no more, covering the jackal's back with his massive cumshots completely.

"Cookie-wookie, you cum too much!" Gloria said in a whining tone, complaining about the mess that the horse made on his back. "My back feels so sticky and gooey now."

"Sorry about that, cherry-berry." Rammstein said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, feeling guilty about what he did. "Allow me to clean up the horrible mess I made on that beautiful back of yours."

He went to licking up all the cum off the jackal's back as he enjoyed the taste of himself, making the jackal laughed a bit as he got tickled by the horse's tongue. Then he gently flipped the jackal over on the jackal's backside as he give him a sheepish smile, desparately asking for the jackal's forgiveness. Gloria give the horse a stern look at first, but then smiled as he caress the horse's face and gently pulled him into a tender kiss.

The two Pokemon laid together on the hay pile as they sleep in each others arms, waiting to awake from their orgasmic bliss. But there's something not quite right in the atmosphere. There seems to be someone within the shadows of the room, looking straight at Gloria with eyes filled with envy.


	2. Part Two

"Rammstein!" A voice with an African accent shouted as it disturbed the two lovers from their peaceful slumber. "What in God's name are you doing with that slutty mutt?"

Rammstein and Gloria soon woke up to see where the voice was coming from. It came from a male Zebstrika who looks like a zebra furry that has a nicely strong body just like Rammstein does. (Zebra furries are just like horse furries. Except that a zebra furry might be a few inches shorter then a horse furry. So just pretend that this guy is the very masculine and sexy zebra furry version of a Zebstrika.) He is wearing a fishnet shirt, black leather pants with a silver chain, a black and silver sleeveless jacket, silver skull earrings with red gem eyes, a silver nose ring, spiked bracelets, red and black rose hair clips on his mane and tail, spiked collar, and a silver cross necklace with black rhinestones. He seems very dark and mysterious yet there's also a soft side to this goth-style Zebstrika. His name is Zachiro. He is Dreamland Circus' most remarkable knife-throwing, gymnastic juggler in the entire circus ring. Many people come from near and far to see his amazing stunts. In fact, some of his fans called him "The Four-Armed Wonder" on a count of how extremely fast and agilitic he can juggle so many things while throwing knives at distant targets and doing gymnastics all at the same time. He is perhaps the most talented Pokemon besides Gloria and Rammstein. Yeah, you all might say that he's one of the lucky ones. The one who is adored by all. The one who gets the respect that he deserves. The one who has the perfect life. But all the glitters is not gold.

Years before Zachiro joined the circus, he spent his whole childhood in a small village of southern Africa. His family lived a life of hardship and poverty. His father died of a terrible illness. His three brothers were taken away to fight in a war and never return. But the worst of all is that his mother has to work harder to provide herself and her family. And she is also pregant with her fifth child that she's going to have in a few months. She will most certainly have a very difficult time raising both her fourth son and the baby that will be born soon. She don't have the money or the time to take care of two children all by herself. It would be much easier to take care of only one child. She thought about abandoning the baby once it was welcomed into the world, but she doesn't have the heart to do it. She'll never forgive herself if she did. She can't stand feeling guilty about forsaking her newborn. It will drive her mad! So her only option is to give up her son, Zachiro. It wasn't long that Zachiro was sold to a merciless warlord for a hefty price. He was really heartbroken that his mother gave him away to a complete stranger, but he knew this was for the best. Surely he'll have a better life other then the one he have left behind. But what his mother did was a grave mistake. A mistake that Zachiro will suffer for. Most warlords would make boys like Zachiro into soldiers. But this sick, twisted warlord wants to make Zachiro into his sex slave. He would forced Zachiro to act out for his sexually dark fyntasties, and would have Zachiro tied up all day down at the cellar. He would have Zachiro chained to the wall and whip him til he bleeds. He would abuse Zachiro and forced him to particapate in group sex with his army men. He only feeds Zachiro table scraps and drags him around on a leash. If Zachiro refuse or disobey, the warlord would have him locked up in the cellar without food or water for many, many days. The warlord would even let his men rape Zachiro as he masterbate to the scene, and then he too rapes Zachiro afterwards. Zachiro had a endless grudge against the warlord, and he hates himself for letting the warlord and his men treat him this way. Soon his undying rage got the better of him. Either he finds a way to escape this hell, or remain here to be tortured and raped for the rest of his life. One night, when the warlord was about to have his way with him again as usual, Zachiro ends up killing him with a hunting knife that his father gave him before he passed away. But he's not free just yet. He sneak out of the warlord's base and ran as far as he can til he made it to the west side of Africa. Then he threw the hunting knife into the river and washed the filth off his body before he begin moving towards north to try and survive on his own. Now he was free. Finally free from that dreadful place. Free from the evil clutches of that wicked, cruel warlord. His life soon got better when he joined Dreamland Circus at the age of thirteen. 

It was Rammstein who found him and took him in. He was kind enough to let Zachiro stay with him at his trailer. He even convinced the ringmaster to let Zachiro joined the circus because the young boy was homeless and has no place to go. No one to turn to. No one to take care of him. He's really lucky to come across a generous, good-hearted person like Rammstein. Rammstein took real great care of Zachiro. He gave him good food to eat and nice clothes to wear. He also has a spare bed for him to sleep in. Over time, Rammstein and Zachiro have become really close friends. He would help the boy practiced a few circus acts. He would teached him all he knows about performing stunts and looking real good for the ladies. He would always cheer the boy up with some friendly advice whenever the boy doubts himself or feels depressed about leaving his homeland behind. He was always good to him, and he always encourage him to do his best. Zachiro was really grateful to have that Rapidash into his life. He was the main reason why Zachiro grew up to be a circus performer. The reason why Zachiro work-out a lot and became a studded hottie. The reason why Zachiro has a secret crush on him. 

During the years he has spent performing at Dreamland Circus, Zachiro developed these cute, loving feelings towards Rammstein. He is so in love that he is entirely obessed with the horse! He would have wet dreams about him. He would have a shrine of him hidden in his trunk. He would even touch himself to the thought of his friend completely naked. He loves him more then fame and fortune. He cares about him more then he does about himself. He would do absolutely anything for him. What's not to love about Rammstein? He's strong and gorgeous. He has a sexy smile. He is incredibly nice. And he was the one who saved Zachiro from self-harm and suicide. Because of him, Zachiro is healed from the wounds of his painful past and has repent for his sins. If it hadn't been for his kind and caring friend, Zachiro might have taken away his own life! Yes, Zachiro loves Rammstein so very much. He has always been by that Rapidash's side for as long as he can remember. He has even dedicated his whole life to serve him. He would help with daily duties, chop and gather firewood, show off his muscles to the ladies with him, boxing with him, and performing in the center ring with him. He's always been with him through thick and thin. He stood by him through the good times and the bad. Those two have been really close since they first met. If only Zachiro was brave enough to express his true feelings for the horse. Then maybe Rammstein will know how much that Zebstrika cares about him. Zachiro thought being by his friend's side for so long was good enough to show how much he loves him. But even honor and loyalty could never make the horse love the zebra back.

Rammstein has fallen for someone else. A new member of the Dreamland Circus family. Just some cross-dressing freak from Russia that goes by the name "Gloria". That sexually-confused whore thinks he's so special. Singing and dancing as if he was in some retarded musical. So what that he can sing and dance really well? Big fucking deal! Anyone can sing and dance like he does. It takes a real fool to do that in front of a entire audience, jumping and spinning like an idiot for the whole world to see. Still, he is very beautiful. Especially in those cute lolita-fashioned dresses that he made. So beautiful that even angels above envy his natural beauty. Zachiro couldn't help but become very fond of that Lucario. He is even started to love the jackal as much as he loves Rammstein. But that devious pooch stole his man! His very first crush! That two-timing, heart-breaking tramp! Ever since Gloria came into the picture, Rammstein grew apart from Zachiro. He's been spending more time with the jackal then he does with his own best friend. It's always "Gloria" this and "Gloria" that. What about him? What about Zachiro? Does he not matter anymore? Is he not good enough for Rammstein's love? Well he's not going to sit here and let his precious Rammstein be taken away by that cock-sucking hound. He is going over to where ever Gloria is taking Rammstein on Valentine's Day and admit his feelings for Rammstein. But what he sees there isn't what he would expect to see. He didn't even expect what would happen to him next.

Now all three Pokemon are in the exact same room at the exact same time. They stared at one another as silence swept among them. Zachiro stood there with his arms folded; angry, disgusted, and strangely turned on. Gloria was susprised and a bit confused. He also felt very uneasy by the zebra's appearance. Rammstein, on the other hand, was as calm as he can be. 

"Salutations, comrade!" He said as he made a friendly smile, waving at the zebra. "I did not noticed you back there. I thought you were safe and sound back at our trailer. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, my dear friend." Zachiro said. "Long enough to see what a fool he's made you. I saw everything. I saw what you two were doing. Don't think that I don't expect anything."

"But it was all for love and unity. You can understand that, can you?"

"No. How could I? I never have a lover myself. If I did, him and I wouldn't act like savages when we have sex like you two."

"Ew!" Gloria said as he tried to cover himself. "You were watching us this whole time? You are such a pervert, Zachiro!"

"At least I don't act and dress up like a girl!" Zachiro exclaimed. "I am almost completely normal. Unlike you, you fucking she-male!"

Gloria made a loud "Hmph!" as he gave the zebra a cold shoulder.

"Hey, guys, let's not fight." Rammstein said as he tried to toned down the arguement. "I'm sure we can settle this like adults."

"The only adults I see is you and me, Rammstein." Zachiro said. "Gloria is just a meddling pup!"

"Am not!" Gloria exclaimed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys, please!" Rammstein said. "Why must you two fight over me? You two always do this. You guys never seem to be nice to each other. You bicker and bicker about who hangs out with me for the day and the night. I am so tired of you guys always being mean to one another. It breaks my heart to see the two people I care about fight amongst themselves. Can't you two just get along?"

"There is no way in hell I can ever get along with that whorish hound." Zachiro said as he turned his back on the horse and the jackal. "Not after he has stolen what is precious to me."

"What are you talking about?" Gloria asked as he looked at the zebra with a puzzled expression. "I haven't stole anything from you, for Christ's sake. You're such a damned liar!"

"I don't lie, you miserable piece of shit!"

"Who are you calling a piece of shit!?"

"That's what you truly are, you creep, using poor Rammstein for your own personal gain. You should be a shame of yourself. Rammstein is a noble man, and a hard worker. He doesn't deserve you!"

Gloria growled with anger as he made a position to pounced at Zachiro in any given second. 

"Why don't you come over here and say it to my face, bitch?" He shouted in a threatening voice as he barked ferociously at the zebra. "Rammstein means everything to me. He's the salt to my pepper. The jelly to my peanut butter. The cherry on top of my sundae. He's worth more to me then gold. I love him with all of my heart, I'm not going to lose my beloved strongman to a self-harming freak like you!"

"Hmph!" Zachiro said. "Talk about self-righteous."

"Calm down, my sweet princess, calm down." Rammstein said as he hold the jackal back and ease the jackal's temper by petting him gently on his head. "Zachiro didn't mean what he say. He's just feeling left out. He wants me to love him as much as I love you. Just like he really wants to love you as much as I do. Isn't that right, Zachiro?"

"What!?" Zachiro asked as he turned around and looked straight at the horse, his eyes widened in shock. "How did you know that? I was being so careful not to let my emotions get the better of me. How can you possibly know about my endless love for you and Gloria?"

"I may be hopelessly romantic", Rammstein said as he smiled, "But I'm not blind. I noticed how affectionate you would act towards me just to get my attention, and I did noticed how envoius you became when you saw Gloria and I together. You look so cute when you're jealous."

Zachiro blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"And look, you even got really hard from watching us make love." Rammstein said as he pointed to the large bulge hidden inside the zebra's pants, making the zebra blushed a brighter shade of red as he quickly covered what was trying to stick out from between his legs. "Something tells me that you and your big friend here was having fun."

"Is this true, Zachiro?" Gloria sexily purred as he wagged his tail seductively, a devious grin spreading across his face because he now knows about the zebra's shameful secret. "Were you just being mean to me because you actually like me? Don't lie to me, you hot stud, I know you want a piece of me too. I can see it in your eyes. So, did you like what you see? Did you enjoy watching me be dominated by my handsome boyfriend?"

"...yes..." Zachiro said as his whole face became flushed with embarrassment. "...maybe... kinda... well... uh... I... sort of... uh... might have... well... I... uh... ok... ok... You were right, Gloria. You and Rammstein are both right. I did enjoy seeing you two doing it. I feel so warm when I saw you guys make love to one another. I got so aroused by what you were doing that I couldn't look away. Everytime you moan and groan, I get a little lusty. Everytime you rubbed your naked bodies together, I get the unresistable urge to touch myself. And when you all cum at once, my underwear gets flooded with pre-cum. I wished I can join you two, but that would be awfully rude of me to interfer with your relationship. It's too bad because I really want to be part of your love-making. I love you both so much it hurts. It hurts so bad."

"Maybe you can join us, Zachiro." Rammstein said as he gently put the jackal back down next to himself. "I don't like the idea of sharing my beautiful ballerina with just anyone, but with you I can make an acception. You were always good to me, and I will be happy if you can join us in our little love nest."

"Really?" Zachiro asked. "You'll do that for me, Rammstein?"

"Of course, my charming little Zebstrika. You're welcome to have a threesome with us for as long as you like. That is if Gloria would be kind enough to share me with you."

"Well, Gloria, may I joined you two in this love-making of yours? I promised I'll be nice to you from now on. I can even give it to you hard and rough or soft and gentle if you like."

Gloria was silent for a while as he gave the zebra a stern look. But then smiled as he said, "Why not? I always wanted to get into a threesome since I was sixteen. After all, you only live once."

"Then it's settled." Rammstein said as he got off the hay pile and stood up on his hooves. 

He walked straight towards the zebra and stop in his tracks as he wrapped his arms around the zebra's waist, pulling him close to himself. Zachiro smiled as he gently stroked the horse's brawny chest, admiring every little detail of the horse's massive strength. He then nuzzled his nose against the horse's neck with affection, still stroking the horse's chest with one hand while he begin to feel up and down one of the horse's muscular arms with the other. Rammstein run his fingers through the zebra's long, flowing mane as he gently stroked the zebra's back. Then he pulled the zebra closer towards himself as he held him in a tight and loving embrace, kissing him gently on the forehead. Zachiro chuckled as he licked the horse's left cheek seductively. Rammstein smirked as he caress the zebra's face and pulled him into a tender kiss. Zachiro kissed back as he let the horse undress him. Rammstein first took off the zebra's sleeveless jacket as he dropped it to the ground below. Then he removed the fishnet shirt as he toss it aside (with a little help from the zebra). Zachiro is as hunky as Rammstein. With broad shoulders, studded chest, powerful arms, and a fantastic 8-pack. He has the body of a god! Gloria couldn't help but stare at the two kissing Pokemon as he licked his lips, feeling hot for both the Rapidash and that Zebstrika. Still kissing the zebra tenderly, Rammstein feel around the zebra's chest as he traced his fingers all over it in circles. Then he started stroking up and down the zebra's muscular waist as he caress every single ab. Zachiro moaned through the kiss as he arched his back to this sensual touch. Gloria watched in amusement as his arousal begin to grow, his 6.8-inch member slowly getting hard. Rammstein soon broke up the kiss and went down on his knees as he try to undo the zebra's leather pants, licking and kissing the zebra's waist as he unbutton the pants. Then he pulled the zipper down with his teeth before he jerk down the zebra's pants (along with the zebra's red and green striped boxers). Zachiro is now completely naked. Naked from the day he was born. He has some strapping legs, a nicely firm butt, and a fully erected 19.5-inch member (which has some piercings) that is dripping with pre-cum. The sight of it was enough to get Gloria's own member to grow hard completely.

"Look what we have here." Rammstein said as he grabbed hold of the zebra's swollen length to examined its majestic beauty, admiring the whole thing as he too grew extremely hard. "Your big friend must be itching to come out and see us, Zachiro."

"He yearns for your touch as much as I do, my magnificent Rapidash." Zachiro said as he smiled, quite proud with the size of his throbbing manhood. "Let me show you." 

He gently pulled the horse up and kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around the horse's neck, kicking both his leather pants and striped boxers to the side. Rammstein kissed back as he embraced the zebra, crossing both his and the zebra's slender dicks. He nibbled on the zebra's bottom lip as his tongue demand for entrance. Zachiro shudder as he obeyed, his tongue now dualing with the horse's. The two Pokemon kissed each other passionately again and again as they hold each other in a warm embrace, their tongues gracefully dancing with one another in the lantern's light. Gloria just sat there and watched his two new lovers make-out as he jack himself off with the fleshlight, getting more and more horny by the minute. Rammstein guide both himself and the zebra towards a wall of hay as he continued to make-out with the zebra. Then he broke up the kiss for the second time as he went to lick and suck the zebra's neck tenderly. Zachiro held his head back as he moaned softly, blushing a bright red on his delicate cheeks. Rammstein kept on licking and sucking the zebra's neck as he gently feel up and down both the zebra's chest and waist, caressing every single part of the zebra's body. Then he grabbed hold of the zebra's hardened member as he started stroking it smoothly, still licking and sucking the zebra's neck. Zachiro made a loud gasp as he begin moaning uncontrolably. He moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he let the horse jack him off, giving in to these sinful desires. Gloria continued to watch the two Pokemon as he kept on jacking himself off wildly with the fleshlight, having the most wonderful time of his life!

"Do you want me, Zachiro?" Rammstein whispered into the zebra's ear as he nibbled on it, still jacking the zebra off. "Do you want my big, wet cock inside that tight ass of yours?"

Zachiro only made a silent whimper as he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't understand what you were trying to say." Rammstein purred in a sexy tone as he stroked the zebra's back and gently squeezed the zebra's bottom with a free hand, receiving a small yelp from the zebra. "Do you or do you not want me inside you? What's your answer?"

"Oh yes, Rammstein, I do want you." Zachiro said as he continued to moan. "I want you so badly."

"How badly, my black and white striped beauty?"

"So badly that I will do anything to be loved by you, my fiery horse of steel. I will do all I can just to earn your love. I even commit every sin in the bible to be by your side. You don't know how special you are to me. You helped me when no one else could, and I would do anything to repay the favor. I would take a bullet to the chest if I have to save your life. I would harm anyone who is foolish enough to harm you. You're the only thing in my life that was any good besides my father. And I would gladly gave myself to you."

"Then you truly want me?"

"I don't just want you. I need you. I need your golden rod inside me. Please don't make me wait anymore. Fuck me good and hard. Just like you did to Gloria. Please, Rammstein. I'm ready for your sensational touch."

Rammstein smiled as he give the zebra a quick and tender kiss. Then he stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards the jackal as he said, "Gloria, doll-face, would you be so kindly as to hand me that bottle of lube over there?"

"Anything for you, beefy-cakes." Gloria said as he picked up the bottle of lube and threw it at the horse, still stroking himself smoothly with the fleshlight. 

"Thanks, love." Rammstein said as he catched the bottle of lube on time and blow a kiss at his lover.

He squirted some lube on his hand as he rubbed the sticky substance all over his fingers. Then he motioned the zebra to spread his legs apart. Zachiro was a bit nervous at first, but did as instructed. Rammstein went down on his knees and insert a finger into the zebra's entrance as he begin moving it in and out of the zebra at a steady pace. Zachiro started moaning and groaning as he felt the horse's lube-covered finger going in and out of his entrance. He held his head back as he remain totally ecstastic over the fingering of his tight hole. Gloria kept on jacking himself off with the fleshlight as he watched the whole erotic scene before him, now rubbing his tender ball-sack with the mini vibrator that he just turned on a second ago. Rammstein begin licking, sucking, and kissing all over the zebra's hardened member as he continued to finger the zebra's entrance. Then he insert a second finger into the zebra as he started moving in a scissor motion. Zachiro arched his back as he moaned loudly, overcome with such blissful pleasure. He moaned louder and louder as he squeezed some hay, panting at an accelerating rate. Rammstein licked and sucked the oozing head of the zebra's swollen length as he moved his two fingers back and forth at a speedy pace. Then he took the whole 19.5-inch into his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down, sucking it rapidly as he kept on fingering the zebra's entrance. Zachiro moaned louder then before as he gripped the hay for dear life, pleasured by both the sucking and the fingering. Rammstein sucked harder and harder as he insert a third finger into the zebra's entrance. He sucked the zebra's monster-sized cock wildly as he moved his three fingers in and out of the zebra at a rapid pace. Zachiro moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he was a few steps away from his orgasm. 

Right when the zebra was about to cum, Rammstein suddenly stopped sucking and fingering the zebra as he stood back up on his hooves. Zachiro looked at the horse with absolute shock as he got a bit confused by the horse's actions. But then smiled when he saw what the horse was really up to. Rammstein have picked up the bottle and is now squirting some lube on his hardened member. Then he put the bottle aside as he rubbed the lube all over his massive dick. He lifted the zebra's left leg up with his right hand and carefully positioned himself to the zebra's now loose entrance, teasing the zebra's sensitive hole with the dripping head of his swollen length. Zachiro shudder at the feel of the horse's slender cock teasing his own entrance, blushing a bright red as he was overjoyed that his dreams are finally coming true. Rammstein slowly pushed himself into the zebra in one swift thurst, extremely careful not to harm the zebra. Zachiro moaned loudly as he felt the horse's entire member inside him, his whole body trembling with excitement. Rammstein sighed as he let the zebra's tight ass consumed his huge length, a little red blush spreading across his cheeks. He waited for a minute or two so that the zebra can be fully adjusted to his large dick. Then he started moving back and forth at a slow but steady pace as he held the zebra's left leg in the air, jabbing the zebra's "sweet spot" in every thurst as he formed a smooth rhythm. Zachiro begin screaming in ecstasy like he has just died and gone to heaven, praising the horse for his incredible manhood. Gloria kept on jacking himself off with the fleshlight as he watched his two new lovers at work, his arousal growing to a boiling point as he continued to rub his ball-sack with the shaking mini vibrator. Rammstein stopped all of a sudden as he lifted the zebra's right leg up with his left hand, now holding both legs up in the air all at once. Zachiro wrapped his arms around the horse as he hang on to his tall and masculine lover, moaning a little as all the movement caused the horse's hardened member to go deeper inside him. Rammstein begin licking, sucking, and kissing the zebra's neck tenderly as he went back to fucking his dark and beautiful lover. He bucked his hips back and forth with great speed as he held the zebra's legs, stabbing the zebra's "sweet spot" roughly with his monster-sized dick. Zachiro screamed louder and louder as he begged the horse to go faster. Rammstein full-filled the zebra's wishes by speeding up the pace, fucking him harder then before. He thurst himself in and out of the zebra rapidly as he started nibbling on the zebra's neck, hitting the zebra's "sweet spot" over and over again with great force. Zachiro screamed and screamed some more til he finally reached his climax. He held his head back and screamed loudly in blissful pleasure as he cum on both his and the horse's waists, calling out to his precious Rapidash. Rammstein soon came as well, still fucking his lovely Zebstrika til every ounce of his milkly cum went inside the zebra's ass. Watching both his two new lovers cum at the same time was enough to make Gloria cum, moaning softly as his length explode a big splash of cum inside the fleshlight. Then he flipped backwards onto the hay pile as his eyes rolled back, sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. 

Once again, silence roamed throughout the room. Not a sound was made except for the heavy breathing that came from both the horse and the zebra. They were both hot, sweaty, exhausted, extremely high from their orgasms, and really sticky with their own cum. But neither of them ever give a damn about it. That was one hell of a good fuck! Rammstein gently put the zebra's legs down as he easily pulled himself out of the zebra's entrance. There was a lot of cum oozing out of the zebra's ass as it fell on the ground underneath the zebra's hooves, making a big messy puddle below. Zachiro almost fainted from exhaustion, but the horse was able to catched him on perfect timing. Zachiro looked at Rammstein, and Rammstein looked at Zachiro. They stared at each other for what seem like forever as the fire of lust and passion still burns within their eyes. Rammstein gently kissed the zebra on the lips as he pulled him into a tight embrace. Zachiro kissed the horse back as his tongue begin dualing with the horse's. They kissed each other passionately again and again as their tongues gracefully danced with one another, their bodies being taken over by lust as their members grew extremely hard again. They make-out for a really long time til the need for oxygen kicked it, disappointingly breaking up the kiss. 

"Rammstein, my stunning strongman, can you do me a favor?" Zachiro asked as he traced a finger up and down the horse's chest, nuzzling his nose against the horse's cheek with affection. "Just this one teensy weensy little favor."

"Sure, Zachiro, my handsome juggler." Rammstein said as he caress the zebra's face. "You know that I'll do anything for you."

"Well, could you... possibly... maybe... Ummmm... I can... probably... be able to... Ummmm..."

"Yes, go on. What is it that you're trying to ask of me?"

"Ummmm... well... ah... would it be alright... if I... ah... if I could... Ummmmm..."

"Could do what, my savannah flower?"

"If I could... Ummmm... you know... ah... have permisson to fuck you."

"Oh, I see. I see. So the shoe is on the other foot now, right?"

"Nothing special or anything. I just want to do this once, and only once. To show you what you've been missing. I love you very much. You helped me all these years, and I want to express my gratitude by showing you the joys of being the bottom. Please. It would be a great honor if you let me pleasure you in a different way this one time."

"I don't know. What about Gloria? He might not like it when I'm the bottom and you're the top. He might get jealous."

"He just pasted out, my rose of fire. He isn't going to wake up in a few minutes. He won't know what happen between us. He won't even expect a thing. He'll be completely clueless. Please. Just do it. For me."

Rammstein became silent, unsure if he should let the zebra have his way with him. 

"Pretty please, Rammstein." Zachiro said in a seductive tone as he ran his hands down the horse's back and firmly squeezed the horse's ass, causing the horse to flinch. "It will be the most fun you'll have in years. It won't hurt. I promise. You would have a wonderful experience from all this. I should know. I experience this many times before. I always been the bottom, but I do now how to pleasure men in a different way. Believe me, my flamming steed of beauty, you'll have a great time." 

He then seductively licked up the right side of the horse's face and nibbled on the horse's right ear after he just gave the horse's ass a good smack, making the horse shudder as he moaned softly. 

"I know this is your first time." He whispered ever so sweetly into the horse's ear. "But you don't need to be afraid. I'll be as gentle as I'll possibly can. Cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. Just let us switch roles for this one, quick fuck. After this, I'll let you fuck me long and hard on the other times that we'll have sex. Let's cherished this special moment between us. Then we'll have some fun with Gloria." 

He grabbed hold of the horse's chin and gently pulled him into a tender kiss, tracing his tongue all over the horse's lips for a erotic effect. Rammstein was resistant at first, but he finally give in to these sick temptations. He did say that he'll do anything for his exotic warrior of darkness. No matter how extreme it is. If being the top is what his smoking-hot goth wants, then being the top is what his smoking-hot goth gets. Like he saids to both Gloria and Zachiro, he would do anything for either of them. And he meant every word of it. The kiss soon turn intensingly passionate as Zachiro embraced the horse, forcing his tongue into the horse's mouth as it begin wrestling with the horse's tongue. Rammstein was a bit nervous, but he didn't coward away. He loves that Zebstrika enough to let him do whatever he wants with him. He wrapped his arms around the zebra's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. Zachiro hold the horse in a soft, loving caress as he kept on making-out with him. The two Pokemon continued to kissed each other passionately for like an eternity. Zachiro suddenly broke up the kiss as he pushed the horse down on the ground. Then he went on his knees as he climb on top of the horse in a sexy way. 

"I thought you said you were going to be gentle." Rammstein said as he affectionately rubbed his nose against the zebra's. "You almost hurt me."

"I did, but that doesn't mean I can't get a little rough on the edges." Zachiro said as he smirked. "It is what I am."

"You could at least be a bit more careful. I am precious cargo."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Let me make you feel better."

Zachiro give the horse a quick and passionate kiss as he went down to lick and suck the horse's neck tenderly before biting into it, making the horse grunt a little. He chuckled as he lay butterfly kisses down the horse's chest. Then he licked up and down the horse's waist tensely as he gently sucked every single ab. Rammstein moaned loudly as he arched his back. Zachiro went down and down til he reached the horse's hardened member. He licked his lips as he grabbed hold of the horse's swollen length, marveling at its glorious size and its majestic beauty. Then he started stroking it smoothly as he swirled his tongue around the head. Rammstein begin moaning uncontrolably as he said the zebra's name over and over again. Zachiro continued to jack the horse off as he swirled his tongue all over the head, licking its slit violently as he tasted the pre-cum that oozed out of it. Then he started sucking on the head as he speed up the pace on his stroking. Rammstein moaned louder then ever as he held his head back, begging for more. Zachiro stopped stroking as he quickly took the whole 19.5-inch into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down at a repeating rhythm. He sucked the horse's massive cock wildly as he begin massaging the horse's ball-sack with one hand while roughly squeezing the horse's ass with the other. Rammstein moaned louder and louder as he placed a hand on the zebra's head, running his fingers through the zebra's elegantly beautiful mane. Zachiro sucked and sucked the horse's gigantic dick like a super vaccum as he massages its ball-sack. He sucked the horse as hard as he can as he kept on squeezing the horse's ass, teasing its hole with a finger. This brought Rammstein over the edge as he came inside the zebra's mouth, cursing under his breath as he bit his bottom lip and gripped some of the zebra's mane. Zachiro managed to swallow up all the horse's tasty cum as he removed his mouth from the horse's soften member, some of it dripping from his mouth and fell straight onto his chest. 

"Now it's time for the fun to really begin." Zachiro said as he licked his lips clean, smirking a sexy grin. "Where's that lube? I know you put it around here somewhere. Ah! Here it is."

He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some on his hand as he rubbed the sticky substance all over his fingers. He then put the bottle aside as he gently insert a finger into the horse's extremely tight entrance. Rammstein moaned softly as his entire body trembled, feeling the icy-cold lube-covered finger inside him. Zachiro begin moving his finger in and out of the horse's entrance at a steady pace. He fingered that horse very carefully as he keep track of his speed and movement, that way he can get the horse's entrance loose nice and easy. Rammstein moaned and groaned with pleasure as he squeezed some of the hay that was on the ground, very glad that he didn't turn this opportunity down. Zachiro insert a second finger into the horse's entrance, now moving in a scissors motion. He thurst his two fingers back and forth as he speed up the pace a little. He fingered the horse good and hard as he became a bit more rough. Rammstein moaned loudly as he held his head back, completely ecstastic over this whole "being the bottom" thing. Zachiro insert a third finger into the horse's entrance as he begin moving at a rapid pace. He fingered the horse like there's no tomorrow as he got more and more horny by the second, watching his lover enjoy all this blissful pleasure that he's giving him. Then he insert a fourth finger into the horse's entrance as he kept on fingering him, his whole hand now inside the horse. Rammstein moaned endlessly as he gripped the hay real tightly with all his might, his member getting harder and harder then it already is. He arched his back as he continued to moan and groan loudly, almost near his climax. 

Suddenly, Zachiro stopped the fingering as he removed his four fingers from the horse's now loose entrance. Rammstein looked at the zebra with shock, both confused and disappointed.

"Aw, Zachiro, why did you stop?" He asked as he pouted a bit. "I was having so much fun. I was really started to like being the bottom."

"Sorry, Rammstein, but I can't wait anymore." Zachiro said as he picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a ton of lube on his hardened member, putting the bottle aside as he rubbed the lube all over his massive cock. "I dream of this moment for so long. I can't hold back these urges much longer. Please forgive me."

He spread the horse's legs apart as he positioned himself towards the horse's entrance. Rammstein closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the impact. Then, without warning, Zachiro slammed himself into the horse with such great force. Rammstein held his head back and made a really loud scream as his entire body shook like an earthquake. But he was unable to finish. Because as soon as he was fully adjusted, Zachiro begin pounding him at a punishing pace. He bucked his hips back and forth rapidly as his throbbing manhood kept on ramming into the horse's "sweet spot" repeatedly. Rammstein screamed loudly as he wrapped his legs around the zebra's waist and pulled the zebra deeper into him, completely overwhelmed with ecstastic rapture. He had no idea how good being the bottom feels. He has always been the top for years, giving every man he know the ultimate pleasure. Although, as much as he hates to admit it, he has been curious about what it would be like to be the bottom. Now he was extremely glad that he didn't refuse to do this special favor of Zachiro's. Being the bottom is the best fun he ever had! No wonder Gloria and Zachiro enjoy this so much. He screamed louder and louder as he arched his back, his swollen length dripping endlessly with pre-cum. As he continued to fuck the horse, Zachiro grabbed hold of the horse's monster-sized dick and quickly started stroking it roughly. He moved himself in and out of the horse with lightning speed as he jacked the horse off. Rammstein kept on screaming til he finally came, cumming all over his waist. Zachiro fucked the horse long and hard til he too came, exploding a huge load of cum into the horse's ass as he moaned softly. Then he collapsed on top of the horse in exhaustion as he panted deeply, covered in both sweat and cum. 

There was yet another long silence. Rammstein just lay still upon the ground as he tried to catch his breath, extremely high from his orgasm. Zachiro was slowly recovering from all the massive fucking as he too tried to catch his breath. Neither of them spoke for a while as they lay there together, cherishing this one special moment.

"Did I do good, Rammstein?" Zachiro asked as he finally broke the silence, raising up a little as his face meet the horse's. "I hope I wasn't too much of a problem."

"You did great, Zachiro." Rammstein said as he wrapped an arm around the zebra's neck lovingly, gently stroking the zebra's back with a free hand. "That was the most amazing ass-fuck I ever had! It's actually the only ass-fuck I ever had. But still, it felt pretty damn good." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not kidding. You were an incredible top. You're even better then me. I mean you fuck me good and hard like a pro! We should switch roles more often."

"Thank you, love. It means a lot coming from you."

"I should repay you for your awesome skill."

"No! No! You don't have to do that. Your praise is good enough payment for me."

"Well then, let me give you a kiss as a token of my deepest appreciation. You deserve it, you sexy beast." 

Rammstein gave Zachiro a quick kiss that was both sweet and passionate. Zachiro smiled sheepishly as a bright red blush swept across his face. But then something caught his eye as he looked past the horse. Rammstein got curious about what the zebra was looking at. So he moved his head back to see what it is that the zebra took a sudden interest in. Back at the hay pile that was almost near where the two Pokemon were laying, everything seems normal. The vibrator is where Rammstein left it. The mini vibrator was turned off and put aside after Gloria used it on his ball-sack. Nothing was out of place. Except for one thing. Gloria was laid down on his backside while drinking his own cum from the fleshlight that he used earlier. He drank every single ounce of his own cum like a baby drinking milk from a bottle as he wagged his tail with accelerating speed, his member growing extremely hard from the taste of himself. After he drink up the last drop of his cum, he removed his mouth from the fleshlight as he licked his lips clean, savoring the taste of his own self. It wasn't long for him to noticed his two new lovers looking straight at him with both shock and arousal.

"What?" The jackal asked as he tilted his head a little (anime-style XD). "Why do you two stare at me like that for? Do I have something on my face?" 

Rammstein and Zachiro stare at Gloria for a while. Then they stare at each other, and back at Gloria. They did this routine non-stop til they start bursting with laughter. Gloria growled angrily as his whole face was flushed with embarrasment.

"Aw, Gloria is so cute!" Zachiro purred sexily as he nuzzled his face against the horse's neck. "Our little ballerina gets more and more adorable everyday."

"Yeah, he is really cute." Rammstein said as he smiled. "That's one of the many reasons why I love him."

"Me too."

"Wait a minute. Look at him. Aw! He's pouting! I think we hurt his feelings."

"He does look a little pissed off."

"Let's go over there and cheer him up. Show him how sorry we are for laughing at him."

"Shall we?"

"After you."

"Very well then."

After he gave the horse a quick and tender kiss, Zachiro pulled himself out of the horse and stood up on his hooves as he walked past the horse and straight towards the jackal. Then he laid down next to the jackal in a sexy pose as he gently stroked the jackal's chest and waist. Gloria shiver a bit as he moaned softly, blushing a bright red on his delicate cheeks as he dropped the fleshlight. Zachiro smirked at this as he moved his hand down towards the jackal's hardened member. He traced a finger up and down the jackal's swollen length as he teased its head with a thumb. Gloria moaned loudly as he bit his bottom lip. 

"Damn it, Zachiro, don't torture me like this!" He exclaimed as he barked ferociously at the zebra. "Just get it over with."

"Oh, I love it when you beg." Zachiro said as he caress the jackal's face. "It turns me on." 

"Shut the hell up, you sick fuck!"

"Make me, dip-shit."

"Ok, I will."

Gloria roughly pulled Zachiro into a deep and passionate kiss as he forced his tongue into the zebra's mouth. Zachiro hungrily kissed back as he got on top of the jackal, his tongue violently dualing with the jackal's. Rammstein got back up off the ground and went to join his two lovers at the hay pile. He sat down beside them as he watched all the action from there. Zachiro kissed the jackal passionately as he pinned down the jackal's arms. He then begin grinding his hips against the jackal's in a repeating rhythm, rubbing his already hard dick against the jackal's. Gloria moaned through the kiss as he shiver with delight, feeling both disgusted and horny by all this. He immediately started to hump the zebra's erection rapidly as he pulled the zebra deeper into the kiss. The two Pokemon continued to make-out in a brutal fashion as they grind their hips together endlessly, their moans and groans covered by the kiss. Their tongues fight with one another like soldiers at war as they explore each others bodies. Rammstein just sit there and watched his two lovers at work as his arousal grew to a maxinum level, his member growing more harder then ever. 

"Damn, you taste so good!" Gloria said as he broke up the kiss in order to get some air, panting high and low. "You taste like fruity-mint swirl mixed with rocky road."

"And you taste like vanilla mixed with butterscotch." Zachiro said as he gently kissed the jackal on the forehead, playfully stroking the jackal's thigh. "My two favorite flavors in the whole world."

Gloria smirked as he kissed the zebra passionately for one quick moment. Then he quickly rolled both himself and the zebra over. Now the jackal is on top of the zebra. Gloria gently feel the zebra's muscular chest and waist with both paws as he admired every single detail of the zebra's god-like body, staring at it with lust-filled eyes. He looked at the zebra's strapping nakedness as if it were a work of art, tracing his fingers on the zebra's flawless coat in circles. He kept on looking at the zebra's beautiful body as his horniness grew like a unforgiving weed, wagging his tail at a faster pace. Zachiro just lay there and relax as he put his hands behind his head, enjoying the jackal's amorous worship. The more he sees the jackal acting this way, the more it turns him on. Gloria licked his lips as he hungrily stare at the zebra's masculine body. Then he begin licking, sucking, and kissing every part of the zebra as he growled seductively. He explored every single inch of the zebra's body as he nibbled on some of it, smiling a sexy grin. Zachiro moaned softly as his whole body trembled, his member getting harder and harder by the jackal's actions. 

"Christ, I can't stand it anymore!" Gloria exclaimed as he nuzzled his face against the zebra's chest ever so lovingly. "I can't wait! I need you now, Zachiro!"

Then he raised up and turned his head towards Rammstein as he made those cute puppy-dog eyes and said in a sweet and gentle tone, "Rammy-pammy, would you be a dear and get that bottle of lube for me? I do it myself, but my hands are full at the moment. Please, cuddle-wuggles. Pretty please with sugar on top and chocolate in the middle."

"As you wished, my sweet princess." Rammstein said as he got up off the hay pile. "Wait here. I'll be right back, darling."

He walked across the room and came back to the hay pile with the bottle of lube as he sat back down next to his two lovers.

"Here you go, my little angle." He said as he handed the bottle of lube over to the jackal. "One bottle of lube. Just like you asked."

"Thank you so much, my handsome mountain man." Gloria said as he gave the horse a cute wink. "I knew I can always count on you." 

He then turned aggressive as he quickly squirt a ton of lube all over the zebra's hardened member. He put the bottle aside and begin spreading the lube all throughout the zebra's incredibly large penis with both paws. He rubbed the lube all over the zebra's swollen length as he sometimes yank it. 

"Ouch!" Zachiro exclaimed. "Hey, Gloria, take it easy down there. You almost ripped my fucking dick off!"

"It's gonna hurt worst if you don't hold still, Zachiro." Gloria said as he growled at the zebra, finish spreading the lube. "Well... here goes nothing..."

He stood up, climb back on top of the zebra, and gently lowered his entrance towards the zebra's throbbing manhood, leaning himself on the zebra's chest with his paws. The zebra's massive-sized cock slowly entered the jackal's ass as both of them shiver from this developing intercourse. Gloria yelped in pain as he kept on lowering himself onto the zebra, biting his bottom lip. Zachiro panted deeply as he went deeper and deeper into the jackal, his member being swallowed up by the jackal's tight ass. As soon as the zebra's gigantic dick reached the jackal's "sweet spot", Gloria held his head back and moaned loudly as he shook violently from the impact. It took him a few minutes for him to get adjusted to the zebra's big and tall length. Then he started moving up and down on the zebra as he moaned softly, wagging his tail with excitement. Zachiro moaned and groaned endlessly as he caress the jackal's thighs with both hands. Then he gave the jackal a good smack on the bottom, receving a happy bark from the jackal. Gloria continued to ride the zebra's cock as he begged for another slap on the ass, screaming in ecstasy as he bounced up and down wildly. Zachiro smirked as he gave the jackal a really hard smack on the bottom, making the jackal screamed louder as he rode his new lover. Rammstein watched the whole scene in amusement as he roughly jack himself off with the fleshlight. Gloria bounced and bounced rapidly as he shouted out in pleasure. He rode that Zebstrika like a champion as he continued to screamed loudly. Zachiro grunted and moaned as he grabbed hold of the jackal's hardened member and begin stroking it smoothly. He then started thursting himself in and out of the jackal in time with his stroking, working in a endless rhythm like a oiled machine as his huge rod jabbed at the jackal's "sweet spot" in every thurst. Gloria screamed louder and louder as he kept on bouncing up and down at a accelerating rate. That zebra can sure fuck as good as his gorgeous Rammstein. Maybe he's not so bad afterall. If only there was some way for Gloria to make it up to Zachiro for all those times he has been mean and cruel to him. It was then that Gloria came up with a odd yet satisfying idea. He slowed down his riding a bit as he quickly picked up both the bottle of lube and the vibrator. He squirted a ton of lube on the vibrator as he put the bottle aside and shoved the vibrator deep down into the zebra's entrance, turning its switch on to high. Zachiro started moaning and groaning at a really loud volume as his eyes rolled back with ecstastic bliss, extremely heavy vibrations pulsing through the inner walls of his ass and straight into his "sweet spot". Damn, that Lucario is good! He can turn a simple fuck into a three-way orgy! Who knew that he was such a sexual genuis? It was then that Zachiro has a new-found respect for Gloria. He smiled kindly at the jackal as he gave him a nice, big slap on the bottom. Gloria barked with joy as he bent down, lovingly wrapped his arms around the zebra's neck, and begin making-out with him. Zachiro passionately french-kissed the jackal for like an eternity as he started squeezing and massaging the jackal's ass cheeks gently with both hands, quicken his thursts to a maxnimum speed. Gloria broke up the kiss and continued to scream with everlasting pleasure as he hang on to his "second" precious lover. Rammstein kept on watching his two lovers made love to one another as he jack himself off with the fleshlight wildly, enjoying every minute of this. It feels so good to see the two people he love finally getting along with each other so well. 

Ecstastic moans and groans from both Pokemon echoed throughout the room. They fuck each others brains out as they grew really close to their climax. Gloria kept on riding the zebra til he finally came. He flipped back violently as he screamed to the heavens, cumming on the zebra's waist entirely. The walls inside the jackal's entrance begin to tighten all around Zachiro's hardened member as the brutal vibrations continued to attack his "sweet spot". He still fucked the jackal good and hard til the multiple pleasures caused by both the jackal's ass and the vibrator brought him over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came a massive load of cum inside the jackal, cursing under his breath. Rammstein kept on stroking himself with the fleshlight til he too came, moaning and groaning in ecstasy as he cum inside the fleshlight. 

Silence once again roamed through the room as all three Pokemon tried to catch their breath, trying to recover from their orgasms. Rammstein rested for a while before he pulled his still-hard dick out of the fleshlight, put the fleshlight aside, and crawled over to his two lovers. He gently embraced the jackal as he kissed him with a burning passion. Still high from his orgasm, Gloria embraced and kissed the horse back as he got off the zebra and jumped into the horse's loving arms, wagging his tail rapidly. The two Pokemon continued to make-out with each other as their tongues dualed together in a never-ending battle. Rammstein soon broke up the kiss as he gently laid his beautiful ballerina down on the hay pile. He picked up the bottle of lube as he quickly used the lube to prepare himself and the jackal. He then put the bottle aside as he spread the jackal's legs apart, carefully positioned himself to the jackal's entrance, and thurst himself into the jackal as hard as he could. Gloria moaned and groaned loudly as his whole body quake with a endless joy, savoring the rapturous feel of his studded strongman's amazingly huge cock. Rammstein begin pounding the jackal's ass immediately as his enormous dick stabbed the jackal's "sweet spot" over and over again. Gloria started screaming in pure ecstasy as he praised the horse's speed, strength, and size. Rammstein bucked his hips back and forth at a speeding pace as he huffed and puffed accelerately. He then grabbed hold of the jackal's extremely swollen length as he started jacking him off, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Gloria screamed louder as he arched his back. The screams of overwhelming pleasure were so loud that they were enough to snap Zachiro out of his ecstastic high. He sit up to see what's going on, and it wasn't long for his arousal to take shape. He quickly pulled the vibrator out of himself as he turned it off and put toss it aside. Then he crawled across the hay pile and passed Rammstein as he sat on his knees in front of the top of Gloria's head. He gave the jackal a quick and passionate kiss before feeding his big, juicy dick to him. Gloria gladly took the zebra's entire 19.5-inch member into his mouth as he quickly begin sucking on it like a popsicle, deepthroating the zebra good and hard. Zachiro started moaning and groaning as he held his head back, grunting a few times. Gloria sucked on the zebra like a super vaccum as he kept on getting fucked by the horse, his ecstastic screams covered by all the sucking. Rammstein continued to fuck the jackal as he moaned endlessly, his brutal thursts becoming faster and faster by the second. Zachiro pulled the horse into a deep and passionate kiss as his tongue demand for entrance. Rammstein obeyed as his tongue begin wrestling with the zebra's, still fucking the jackal while stroking him wildly. The two Pokemon kissed each other passionately as their tongues gracefully danced together in the lantern's light. Gloria continued to suck the zebra rapidly as he received endless thursts from the horse. This has surely been the best Valentine's Day ever!

After a few more minutes of this, Rammstein and Zachiro broke up the kiss as the need for oxygen kicked in. The horse stopped fucking the jackal as he pulled himself out of the jackal's ass while the zebra also pulled himself out of the jackal's mouth. Then they both flipped the jackal over on all fours as they switched places. Zachiro quickly positioned himself to the jackal's entrance and entered him in a powerful thurst, receiving a extremely loud moan from the jackal. He begin moving in and out of the jackal at an alarming rate as he started stroking the jackal's member smoothly. Gloria's endless screams grew louder and louder as he clawed the hay among the hay pile. Rammstein sat on his knees as he offered his long, majestic rod to the jackal. Gloria immediately took the horse's entire 19.5-inch member into his mouth and sucked on it like there's no tomorrow. Rammstein moaned and groaned uncontrolably as he bit his bottom lip, trying to resist the urge to fuck the jackal's mouth like an untamed beast. Gloria kept on deepthroating the horse as he received many fatal thursts from the zebra, his "sweet spot" getting hit by the zebra's humongous cock over and over again. Zachiro pounded the jackal's ass with greater force as he jacked him off at a fast pace, moaning endlessly as he continued to buck his hips back and forth in a repeating rhythm. Rammstein kissed the zebra passionately as he forced his tongue into the zebra's mouth. Zachiro hungrily kissed back as his tongue begin dualing with the horse's. They kissed each other again and again as their tongues explored back and forth in each others' mouths. Gloria still sucked the horse like a super vaccum as the zebra kept on fucking him violently, lots of ecstastic screams being covered by all that sucking. This is, indeed, the greatest Valentine's Day ever! 

Rammstein and Zachiro finally break up the kiss after some very long and blissful minutes as they pulled themselves out of Gloria for the second time, salivia dripping from their mouths. They picked the jackal up and gently lay him down on his backside. Then they crawled up toward the jackal's head upon their knees and started stroking themselves rapidly. Gloria quickly begin jacking himself off as he moaned and groaned endlessly, jerking his length a few times. Ecstastic moans from all three Pokemon rampaged the whole room as their sensational climax was approaching. 

"...Rammstein... Zachiro..." Gloria panted through pleasure-filled moans and groans as he kept on jacking himself off. "... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!"

"...I'm also cumming..." Rammstein said as he stroked himself endlessly. "...it's heading this way... I can feel it..."

"...I'm about to cum too..." Zachiro said as he continued to jack off. "... almost... almost... almost there... it's coming... it's coming..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All three Pokemon came together in a enormous fountain-like splash of cum as they screamed in ecstasy, hosing each other off with a ton of cum. Both the Rapidash and the Zebstrika collapsed onto the hay pile in exhaustion as they lay side-by-side with the Lucario, their bodies covered in sweat and cum. Neither of them spoke to one another as they tried to catch their breath, really high from their colossal-sized orgasms.

"That was fun." Rammstein said as he broke the silence. "We should do this again sometime."

"Definately!" Gloria exclaimed as he snapped out of his ecstastic high. "How about it, Zachiro?"

"Sure." Zachiro said as he smiled. "We can all meet right here. Same time. Same place. I'm sure there's plenty more where that came from." 

With that, they all joined in on a very hot and steamy triple kiss as they tasted each others' combined cum.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
